Broken Strings
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Ele deixa-se morrer, apenas por ela


**Broken Strings - James Morrison & Nelly Furtado**

**Por: SofiaBlackBristow**

Sentia-a morrer, morrer nos meus braços e não tive coragem para mais nada que não fosse abraça-la e beija-lhe os lábios uma última vez, segurar-lhe a mão uma última vez, sinto todos a minha volta olharem como se eu fosse algo estranho e sobrenatural, como se os meus actos não tivessem mais sentido, como se tudo o que eu fosse se tivesse ido simplesmente, mas eles não sabem, ninguém sabe muito menos entende.

**Let me hold you ( Deixa-me segurar-te)  
For the last time (Pela última vez)  
It's the last chance to feel again (É a ultima chance de te sentir outra vez)  
But you broke me (Mas tu quebraste-me)  
Now I can't feel anything (Não agora não posso sentir nada)**

When I love you (Quando eu te amo)  
Is so untrue (É tão irreal)  
I can't even convince myself (Eu nem consigo converser-me a mim próprio)  
When I'm speaking (Quando estou a falar)  
It's the voice of someone else (É a voz de outra pessoa)  


Sinto-me sem forças, sinto que quero ir para junto de ti, quero que a minha alma acompanhe a tua nesse ritual de pureza que passa agora, que segurar as tuas mãos quentes e não frias como estão agora, quero tu isso, quero sentir para sempre essa doce e enebriante fragancia que o teu cabelo emana para sempre, que ouvir-te dizer o meu nome, quero tudo isso, quero-te a ti…

**  
****Oh it tears me up (Oh as lagrimas estão a cair-me)  
I try to hold on but it hurts too much (Eu tenho segurar mas doi demais)  
I try to forgive but it's not enough (Eu tento perdoar mas não é o suficiente)  
To make it all okay (Para tornar tudo bem)**

You can't play on broken strings (Tu não podes tocar com cordas partidas)  
You can't feel anything (Tu nao podes sentir nada)  
That your heart don't want to feel (Que o teu coração não queira sentir)  
I can't tell you something that ain't real (Eu não consigo contar algo que não é real)  


Isto é tão básico que até assusta, é tão simples que ninguém entende, mas eu apenas queria mais uma oportunidade, só mais uma para te dizer que o que te disse era mentira, que te amo aconteça o que acontecer, que sempre te amei, que nem mesmo ideais me fizeram parar de te amar, que era a minha única razão de viver, que tudo o que me dava força para me levantar e acordar de manhã eras tu meu amor.

**Oh the truth hurts (Oh, a verdade doi)  
And lies worse (E as mentira pior)  
How can I give anymore (Como é que eu posso dar mais de mim)  
When I love you a little less than before (quando eu te amo menos de que antes)**

Oh what are we doing (Oh o que estamos nós a fazer)  
We are turning into dust (Nós estamos a tornar tudo isto pó)  
Playing house game in the ruins of us (Trazer para casa as nossas ruinas)  


Sempre me disseste que o nosso amor era profundo, tão profunda que nenhum ser humano o podia enteder, porque nós eramos Black e ser Black era sinónimo de não amar, porque nos fora ensinado que era fracos se o fizessemos, e acredita que isto foi a única coisa que eu pensei que fazia sentido nos Black, tu isso até te ver como mulher, até te ver com amor, porque eu sei que isso foi o nosso maior erro, sucumbir a esse ridiculo sentimento, o amor, mas sei que se tivesse de escolher entre os meus maior actos, este seria o escolhido, o acto de te amar.

**  
Running back through the fire (Correr para trás em direcção ao fogo)  
When there's nothing left to save (Quando não há nada para salvar)  
It's like chasing the very last train (E tentar apanhar um comboio muito rápido)  
When it's too late (Quando já é tarde de mais)  
Too late (Tarde de mais)**

Oh it tears me up (Oh as lagrimas caiem-me)  
I try to hold on but it hurts too much (Eu tentei segurar mas doi demais)  
I try to forgive but it's not enough (Eu tentei predoar mas não foi suficiente)  
To make it all okay (Para fazer tudo ficar bem)  


Choro agora, eu sei que me acharias fraco, mas sinceramente já não tenho nada a perder, porque a única coisa que algum dia me fazia ter medo de morrer era o medo de ficar sem ti, e isso já aconteceu e não fazer nada quanto a isso faz me sentir tão ridiculo, agora tomo noção do que costumavas dizer, o ser humano só sente a sua verdadeira fraqueza quando perde o que o faz manter em pé o seu império.

Tu morreste e o meu império caiu, como um frágil castelo de cartas que uma criança constrói num dia de Verão.

**  
You can't play on broken strings (Tu não podes tocar com cordas partidas)  
You can't feel anything (Tu não podes sentir nada)  
That your heart don't want to feel (que o teu coração não quer sentir)  
I can't tell you something that ain't real (Eu não posso dizer algo que não é real)**

Oh the truth hurts (Oh a verdade doi demais)  
And lies worse (E as mentiras mais)  
How can I give anymore (Como é que eu posso dar mais de mim)  
When I love you a little less than before (Quando te amo um pouco menos que antes)  


E pensar que a culpa é desta guerra fútil e idiota, que foi por causa disto que nós não podemos nós beijar em frente de milhares de pessoas e jurar amor eterno, que foi por causa de isto que tu choraste no meu colo noite a fio com medo do homem com que a nossa familia te queria casar, foi por isto?

Lembro-me do dia em que tu perguntei o que pensavas da guerra e tu respondeste depois de uma risada fria "A guerra, Sirius, a guerra não passa de uma selecção natural em meio de supermacia da racionalização humana".

E é bem verdade, esta guerra escolhe os mais fortes.**  
**

**But we're running through the fire (Mas nos estamos a correr pelo fogo)  
When there's nothing left to save (quando não há nada para salvar)  
It's like chasing the very last train (É como ter apanhar um comboio muito rápido)  
When we both know it's too late (Quando ambos sabes que é tarde demais)  
Too late (Tarde demais)  
**

Sinto agora o meu coração gelar enquanto te seguro a mãe e sorriu, sinto todo o meu corpo falhar e a minha alma unir-se a tua, sinto a dor daquele que considero meu filho e a felicidade de te ver novamente, sinto tudo isto e sorriu.

Perdoa-me Harry por te deixar, mas não posso ficar, Perdoa-me Remus por me ir embora meu velho amigo mas tu sabes o quanto a amo, perdoem-me tudo e por favor não sofram por mim, porque eu agora sinto-me jovem e feliz novamente.

**  
You can't play on broken strings (Tu não podes tocar com cordas partidas)  
You can't feel anything (Tu não podes sentir algo)  
That your heart don't want to feel (que o teu coração não quer sentir)  
I can't tell you something that ain't real (Eu não posso dizer algo que não é real)**

Oh the truth hurts (Oh a verdade doi)  
And lies worse (E as mentiras mais)  
So how can I give anymore (Como é que eu posso dar mais de mim)  
When I love you a little less than before (Quando te amo um pouco menos que antes)  
Oh you know that I love you a little less than before (Oh tu sabes que eu te amo um pouco menos que antes)  


Olho para ti e sorriu, e vejo-me refletido na água deste jardim, e sorriu, temos os dois vinte anos e tu estás a minha espera, aproximo-me de ti e tu seguras a minha mão e eu sinto-me completo, beijo-te os lábios e digo-te aquilo que jurei dizer-to para sempre: Amo-te.

**  
Let me hold you (Deixa-me segurar-te)  
For the last time (Pela última vez)  
It's the last chance to feel again (É a ultima chance de sentir outra vez)**


End file.
